The Dance, Love and Passion
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU. Takes place after the episode Crushed. Stephanie is working hard on her dance skills. Corey Feldman and Corey Haim slyly spy on her, as they have a crush on her. Rated M. Don't like, don't read.
1. The Dance of Passion

**Hey there! Here's a new AU Full House story that I cooked up one day. In it, Stephanie is ten years old. The Coreys are 16, and they're vampires as well – except they feed on the bad guys and not the good guys. The story takes place after the episode "Crushed" in Season Five, but then goes AU from there. **

**Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the stories, ficlets, oneshots, drabbles, crossovers and poems I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

The Dance, Love and Passion

_She Always Takes It With A Heart Of Stone  
‛Cause All She Does Is Throw It Back To Me  
I've Spent A Lifetime  
Looking For Someone  
Don't Try To Understand Me  
Just Simply Do The Things I Say_

_Love Is A Feeling  
Give It When I Want It  
‛Cause I'm On Fire  
Quench My Desire  
Give It When I Want It  
Talk To Me Woman  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me_

-Michael Jackson, **Give in to Me**

The place was a dance studio at Frasier Street Elementary School. It was 7 AM.

Dance studios were invariably full of contradictions. Bare architecture contrasted with rich tapestries of artistic expression. Simple dress served not to distract from intricate swirls of music and movement. Meticulous choreography carried the intention of appearing light and carefree.

It was the type of place where people came to work their fingers, their toes, their whole bodies to the bone- in order to achieve the appearance of effortless perfection.

On this particular day, at this particular time, there was only one dancer left.

Stephanie was the sort of person who sometimes needed solitude to concentrate her abilities and polish her skills to the point where they attained the brilliant shine she was forever seeking. Being ten years old, and working by herself for 3 hours, she barely had a moment to dance the way she really wanted to.

She would often stay after all the other students had gone, and just let her feet take her where they would. It was almost like a meditative state, or a prayer…a way to bring herself back to her center and contemplate the issues and problems in her life without actually thinking on a conscious level.

Today Stephanie had two things particular on her mind – well, two people in particular, to be precise.

Sometimes her dances were plaintive or wistful, joyful or abstract…

This dance was different. She wanted to soar and spin and bend her body into the most impossible positions.

An incident, an experience, a raging symphony of long-hidden emotion and underlying passion that had recently been unleashed…

It was the Coreys – Corey Feldman and Corey Haim – making her dance tonight.

Steph's blond hair twirled around her face as she spun on her heels, remembering the encounter. Those were the hottest, hardest, most sensual and consumingly passionate experiences of her life – all in one soul-shocking night. They had been showing her what her first kiss would feel like. And, it felt good, too. When she'd had to leave on Sunday morning (afternoon, more like) it had almost become nine (and likely ten, eleven, and twelve) until she was able to still their clever, seeking hands…she could hardly wait to feel those hands again.

As if the frantic dancing and memories of that night in the Coreys' bed weren't enough to make Stephanie feel uncomfortably hot, there also seemed to be a problem with the air conditioning today. Sweat glimmered on the dancer's skin. The maintenance man in this building was obviously a complete demon…

Sighing, Stephanie swiped a towel across her face and headed for the small instructor's dressing room, where she usually kept her things during her workday. The dance had made her feel refreshed inside, but her skin was positively burning. She idly imagined an ice cold glass of water and a breezy linen dress, or maybe just a pleasantly chilly can of soda from the vending machine in the hall on her way out.

She certainly didn't have any thoughts of supposedly deep dark brown and green eyes that would only make the flames grow larger, burning her to a white-hot crisp.

Oh, not at all…

They'd been watching her for twenty minutes, and already they had realized a number of things.

For one, the three of them were more similar than they'd ever realized. Here she was, an hour after her day supposedly ended, working her sweet little body off to move just that much closer to her artistic ideal. How was that so different from the hours they spent poring over movie scripts and memorizing the lines for their characters?

They crossed their arms, grinning. Sometimes people really didn't appreciate the amount of creativity that went into the work they did.

Another thing they'd noticed was how…beautiful she looked in her dance clothes. She wore what seemed to be a black shirt and tight black shorts, with a filmy blue skirt clinging around her hips and the top of her thighs. They wanted to put their hands…well, everywhere.

She didn't know they were there, of course. They had wanted to surprise her, after all. They hadn't even spoken since their first scorching night together after their movie premiere. They had always enjoyed observing people, especially when the people weren't aware of the Coreys' presence. You could learn a lot from what people did when they thought nobody was looking.

They'd been careful to make sure no one saw them enter the building, being very sneaky and using the mercifully unlocked fire exit to get in.

Regardless of the stifling heat in the building, it was her fluid, primal movements that caused the fire to spark in them. Watching her flex and twirl in those form-fitting clothes induced vivid recollections of how she'd felt, her naked body pulsing and gyrating beneath them one at a time, driving their rhythm over the breaking point and tearing their world-famous control (which they'd worked so long and so hard to get over the years) to shreds…

There was something about Stephanie that made them lose control, but only in the movies. She made them pay attention to their work and memorize their lines. She made them take their work seriously. She was now their drug, their addiction. Heroin and cocaine were nothing to them now – they were a brief dalliance in a moment of weakness.

They couldn't help but grin at the analogy. Stephanie Judith Tanner being a drug and an addiction – how silly!

Then they looked at each other, and smirking still, left the dance studio, their heads brimming with an idea...


	2. Love, Passion and the Phoenix

The Felddog and the Haimster stood with their backs to the lockers, one foot up against them-almost similar to the late actor James Dean, the "Rebel without a Cause", of course.

The sudden desire to lick the sheen of sweat off of her firm, exposed abdomen was making their mouths feel dry.

_I think there was a drink machine in the hallway,_ the Haimster telepathically communicated to the Felddog.

_Brilliant idea, Haimster!_ replied the Felddog, smiling. _Good thing we can still drink soda, even though we're vampires._

Quickly removing a can of soda from the vending machine, the Felddog ducked quickly behind the thankfully bulky apparatus with the Haimster just as Steph emerged from the main studio. She turned down the hall and entered what looked like a small locker room, sighing contentedly and looking delightfully flushed.

Feeling the almost stinging cold of the can in his hand, the Felddog, along with the Haimster, smirked his most mischievous smirk. Their dark brown and green eyes twinkled with anticipatory hunger. They had just decided how they wanted to greet Stephanie for the first time since she'd left their bedroom on Sunday…

Whoa, thought Stephanie. It's even hotter in here…

As she began to assemble her belongings, Stephanie's thoughts returned unwittingly to her steamy encounter with the Coreys.

She was still awfully surprised by what had transpired between them. Who knew they'd been hiding such raw, undiluted heat beneath those cool exteriors of theirs? She knew she could never think of them the same way again.

Just as she was about to start shimmying out of the stretchy blue skirt, black shirt and tight black shorts she'd worn today, Steph wondered when she would see them again.

They hadn't even spoken since then. She hoped they hadn't just wanted to teach her for one night of pleasure – she hoped they would want to use it on many, many more occasions. The mere thought of seeing them again sent shivers up her spine…

A throaty gasp erupted from Steph's mouth as she felt a cold pressure on the bare skin at the small of her back.

_What on Earth…?_

‛Shivers up the spine' were one thing, but this was ridiculous.

She felt the icy presence gliding up and down her spine. _Wow, that feels good…_

"Ohhh!" She couldn't help crying out as the mysterious, sensual cold pressure slithered around to the front of her flat torso, sliding below her belly button and making her feel delicious sensations.

That was when she noticed that this mystical, phantom chill was nothing but a common soda can. Attached to two moderately normal-looking slim and masculine arms. She realized that the coat covering the white colored shirt, which was covering the arm was a familiar color. An extremely blue color.

As the can rolled in sensuous, freezing circles up her abdomen, Steph realized who these arms must belong to. Her already trembling form teetered backward unsteadily, coming into contact with two warm, firm bodies.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

"Felddog, Haimster!"

Steph shuddered as they slid the chilly metal cylinder slowly up her neck.

"Nice, Steph. Very nice."

The Felddog slid the can behind her ear and traced it along the back of her neck underneath her curtain of dark hair. Seconds after the pleasant chill passed across her earlobe, Steph felt an enveloping heat.

Then both the Felddog's and the Haimster's free arms had grasped her around the waist, pulling her body even closer to theirs.

"W-What are you doing here?" Her voice was shaking under the force of their proximity and their actions. She gasped when they spun her around to face them, jumping as her back came into contact with the cold metal of the row of lockers behind her.

"I should think that would be pretty obvious."

The soda can clattered to the ground as his lips descended upon hers, hot and demanding. All of those cooling sensations from the ice cold can were canceled out as Steph melted into their arms like molten lava running down the side of a volcano.

She kept her hands at her side as the Felddog leaned over her, trailing hot open-mouth kisses down one side of her neck, while the Haimster went for the other. She needed to feel their hands against her skin. She sighed, pressing her arms to the cold lockers behind her, drawing them even closer together.

The Coreys' hands were roaming all over her body as they caught her in another deep kiss. Steph hadn't even realized they had been moving until the Felddog tumbled them down onto the notoriously uncomfortable couch against the wall, landing them in a sprawl with her straddling their laps.

They burned a message into her crystal blue eyes. Roughly thrusting his tongue in and out of her mouth in an unmistakably suggestive way, the Felddog grasped Stephanie's back and pressed her firmly against him. Then the Haimster went next with a kiss of his own.

"Stephanie…"

It was painfully evident what the Coreys wanted, from the glint of raging lust in their eyes to the passion burning inside them.

It was like a phoenix – the legendary bird of fire in mythology that would burn up and revive itself from its own ashes. And at the moment, that was exactly what Stephanie was seeing in her mind's eye. She was seeing herself as the phoenix. Orange and red wings. Being burnt up by the flames, and then rising again from the ashes.

They then stood reluctantly, each having an equal amount of trouble keeping their hands to themselves. Suddenly, the Felddog grabbed one of her wrists, the Haimster the other, and they started to pull her toward the door.

"Let's get out of here."

Her eyes widened. Had they lost their senses?

"What? We can't leave here together. Someone will see us!"

The Felddog seemed to come back to himself, regarding her thoughtfully. "Right…"

He paused a moment longer, running a hand through his hair. He and the Haimster were still gripping her wrists quite firmly.

"You know the San Francisco Bay area?"

"Yeah…" she replied.

"Meet us there in half an hour."

It wasn't a request; it was an order. Surprisingly, she found that she didn't mind the idea of being obedient, if only for this one time.

"Okay, I'll be there."

They pulled her violently against them for one last desperate kiss from each of them before releasing her and stalking toward the exit. Before leaving, they turned halfway around to look at her once more. They had the most delicious profiles…

"We'll be waiting."

The Coreys strode swiftly away. Steph's knees fairly quaked as she saw the Felddog reach up and whip a black fedora from a hook on the wall, then put it on his head. It perfectly matched his raven hair.

She changed into her pink linen dress with great rapidity, throwing her things into her bag like the building was on fire. Two teen idols like that wanted her.

The last thing she found herself grabbing was the discarded soda can that had rolled some distance across the floor. It could always be put into the refrigerator for later use…_never know when you might need one of these…_

Stephanie smiled as she exited the building. She was going to need as many ways to cool off as she could find, with the Coreys around…

* * *

_Just Open The Door  
And You Will See  
This Passion Burns  
Inside Of Me  
Don't Say To Me  
You'll Never Tell  
Touch Me There  
Make The Move  
Cast The Spell_

_Because There's Something  
About You Baby  
That Makes Me Want  
To Give It To You  
I Swear There's Something  
About You Baby  
That Makes Me Want_

_Just Promise Me  
Whatever We Say  
Or Do To Each Other  
For Now We'll Make  
A Vow To Just  
Keep It In The Closet_  
-Michael Jackson, **In the Closet**


	3. Give In to Me

**Hey, here's the next chapter! Sorry it's kind of short; it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be. Anyway, I hope you like this one!**

**

* * *

**Previously…

_They then stood reluctantly, each having an equal amount of trouble keeping their hands to themselves. Suddenly, the Felddog grabbed one of her wrists, the Haimster the other, and they started to pull her toward the door._

"_Let's get out of here."_

_Her eyes widened. Had they lost their senses?_

"_What? We can't leave here together. Someone will see us!"_

_He seemed to come back to himself, regarding her thoughtfully. "Right…"_

_He paused a moment longer, running a hand through his hair. He and the Haimster were still gripping her wrists quite firmly._

"_You know the San Francisco Bay area?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Meet us there in half an hour."_

_It wasn't a request, it was an order. Surprisingly, she found that she didn't mind the idea of being obedient, if only for this one time._

"_Okay, I'll be there."_

_They pulled her violently against them for one last desperate kiss from each of them before releasing her and stalking toward the exit. Before leaving, they turned halfway around to look at her once more. They had the most delicious profiles…_

"_We'll be waiting."_

_The Coreys strode swiftly away. Steph's knees fairly quaked as she saw the Felddog reach up and whip a black fedora from a hook on the wall, then put it on his head. It perfectly matched his raven hair._

_She changed into her pink linen dress with great rapidity, throwing her things into her bag like the building was on fire. Two teen idols like that wanted **her.**_

_The last thing she found herself grabbing was the discarded soda can that had rolled some distance across the floor. It could always be put into the refrigerator for later use…never know when you might need one of these…_

_Stephanie smiled as she exited the building. She was going to need as many ways to cool off as she could find, with the Coreys around…_

_

* * *

  
_

_She Always Takes It With A Heart Of Stone  
'Cause All She Does Is Throw It Back To Me  
I've Spent A Lifetime  
Looking For Someone  
Don't Try To Understand Me  
Just Simply Do The  
Things I Say_

_Love Is A Feeling  
Give It When I Want It  
'Cause I'm On Fire  
Quench My Desire  
Give It When I Want It  
Talk To Me Woman  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me_

_--_Michael Jackson, _Give In To Me_

That night, as Stephanie got ready for bed, she couldn't help but wonder why it now got dark so early at night. It was almost like something was about to happen.

The only problem was, she didn't know what it was…yet.

When she had changed into her nightshirt, she felt the strangest sensation of being watched that made the hair on her neck stand on end.

She silently turned toward her bedroom window that had green shutters. She grabbed the front of her nightshirt, held it to her chest protectively and stepped toward the open window.

Now she was just being silly. Nothing was there.

And there wasn't - just the soft breeze and night music - insects and such that played peacefully.

Then in the midst of the night's tune of peace, she heard the oddest sound mixed deeper within, almost daring her to come closer.

The feeling in her stomach seemed to turn painfully, while whispers filled her ears of hypnotism. Her vision became hazy and fuzzy. Her senses dulled to a pleasurable numb sensation.

Stephanie felt nothing, not even her feet carrying her back to her bed or her body placing itself onto the mattress.

Her eyelids became painfully heavy and slid slowly closed. A cold hand placed itself on her flesh, near her navel. It began to trail up and make intricate designs with the fingertips. She shivered at the feeling. Her senses felt the touch as heavenly, even as disturbing as it seemed to her sub conscious.

As the intruder lightly danced on her chest and soothingly began to caress her cheek, she had a distant feeling of her neck being pinched, or perhaps punctured…

Her breath hitched and her back arched to the touch when another hand placed its palm flat against her stomach forcefully, almost possessively.

A familiar voice came to her, frighteningly real to her ear.

"You really shouldn't be such a tease, dear little angel…"

Her sense took control, and her eyes snapped open, wide awake.

Her breathing was labored and her cobalt eyes scanned every shadow that danced around her bed.

Something was here, someone was very near…and had… she reached up to her neck.

Nothing was there, but her body was going crazy with a tingling sensation.

* * *

"Until next time, little angel..." Corey Feldman murmured sweetly through the shadows. Corey Haim stood beside him, smirking in just the same way.

Oh yes, they would have fun with this one…

They licked their lips at the image of innocence.

_How deliciously intoxicating. It will be so fun to taint this rare beauty, _they thought.

Meanwhile, Stephanie sat for a bit, thinking. Was it a dream?

She wasn't sure. So, with that, she shrugged.

Then, with a yawn, she fell asleep…

*Dream Start*

"_**Stephanie…"**_

_Steph gasped as the whisper caressed her ear, her hips gyrating to the soft dark touch of the owners of the voices._

"_**Stephanie…"** The teen idols whispered again, their voices a darker husk. Tongues unfurled from their lips, tenderly taunting the organ._

"_Ahh…who are you?" the dancer whimpered lustfully as the silken digits guided slowly to the first button of her shorts. The Coreys' second hand had already rubbed down her flat chest. The Felddog breathed, the warm air sending a shiver down Steph's back. She gave a weak gasp. The Haimster rested his chin on Steph's shoulder, pressing lightly._

"_**We are the Coreys. You've met us before."**_

_Silk lips found their way to the girls' cheek and a hand zipped down the denim shorts. The girl shook with anticipation as a finger slipped down to her girlhood._

"_Ah-ahhhhh…" _

_The Coreys chuckled._

"_**Is Stephanie excited?" **_

"_**I hope so."**_

_The finger was then joined by their entire palms as they gripped the dancer's girlhood. Steph's eyes rolled back into her head, and an ecstatic moan flew from her throat like the song of a siren, as the hands began to rub and push themselves into her…_

"_**Time to dance, Stephanie."**_

*End Dream*

Stephanie instantly woke from her dream, all sweaty and flushed.

"Oh, my goodness! What was that?" she whispered to herself.

And, for the rest of the night, the question kept eating away at her.

Luckily, the next day was Saturday. When Steph woke up, she noticed the house was silent. She reached over to her bedside, and to her surprise there was a note.

It said,

"_Dear Steph,_

"_We have gone to visit my mother for the day. Stay in the house. Take care of yourself, and keep yourself clean._

"_Love,_

_Dad."_

She smiled to herself, unable to believe her good fortune. She had the house to herself…for a day…!

After putting the note where she could find it - in her desk drawer, of course - she then put on some music, changed into her costume (the one from the episode "Gotta Dance") and began to practice her dance.

She closed her eyes as she moved to the beat. She felt as thought the song was taking over her body, like the proverbial ghost she had read about in the novel she had read one rainy day - only she couldn't remember the name.

But, little did she know…that _they _were watching her…

Corey Feldman and Corey Haim watched as she danced…

Her movements became a bit more erotic, running her hands down her body, and then back up through her hair as her hips continued to sway back and forth, to and fro, and in very suggestive circular movements…

They were mesmerized by her swaying hips and her flawless movements. She moved her hips in a figure eight shape and then she did a shimmy shaking her slender body, causing the Coreys to stare. She then locked her lower body and moved her upper body in a circle moving her shoulders back and forth and then she lifted her shoulders, then her arms, and wrists and then released them in a flowing motion.

She continued her dance, captivating the Coreys.

Stephanie heard the beating of her heart as she danced. She used it to help keep her rhythm.

When she ended her dance, she finished with hands against each other pointing up over head. She took a breath and opened her eyes to see…the Coreys.

They stepped out of the shadows, applauding.

"Oh! Coreys!" she shrieked.

If she had failed to impress them, then she would be dead, or so she thought. She looked at them, and slowly lowered her arms to her sides. They now stood there, motionless. They looked at her, their eyes traveling all over her body, staring at her, memorizing her.

"Uh, Coreys…what are you - ?"

"Steph," said the Felddog, his dark brown eyes glinting.

Instantly, Steph let the question hang in the air unanswered.

Then both Coreys did something they never did before.

Their eyes glowed as they spoke.

"_Take off your clothes."_

Immediately, it became intense.

_Love Is A Feeling  
Give It When I Want It  
'Cause I'm On Fire  
Quench My Desire_

_  
Give It When I Want It  
Talk To Me Woman  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me_

Before Stephanie knew it, she looked down and noticed that her clothes were gone. She was lying on a bed draped with white silk curtains and red silk sheets.

Then, the Felddog appeared between her legs and got on top of her.

He purred like a black panther and smirked upon seeing her nude body.

Her moans were music to his ears as he placed his mouth over hers.

Then the Haimster appeared on Steph's left side. He gently took one of her arms and very carefully bit into it.

However, she was too far gone to even feel the pain. But soon she did, and drew her breath between her teeth in a hiss.

Both Coreys stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"You look pained, love," said the Felddog. "Want us to soothe your pain?"

Steph didn't have to answer. They already knew.

The next day after school as Stephanie walked down to the exit, she stopped to rest against the wall.

She had been thinking about the previous day's events.

What was with the Coreys lately? It was like they had become wild animals or something by the way they'd been acting. Maybe they were onto something.

What it was, she didn't know.

Suddenly she started when she felt two hands upon her shoulders. There the Coreys stood, enjoying her reaction.

"Hey Steph," said Feldman coolly. He slid his hand up to her neck and curled his fingers around it, careful not to squeeze it too hard.

Haim then purred,

"You really are quite beautiful, Stephanie, and no mistake. We've been watching you. You move so beautifully when dancing too."

"Really?"

They nodded.

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think! I love nice reviews; they spur me to write more!**


End file.
